Video tiling is the display of multiple scaled down videos on a single display. To create a tiled display, the multiple videos are each scaled and then placed into a tile location. Creating a tiled display may consume large amounts of resources. Because each image, or frame, of a video, needs to be scaled and placed, and a new image or field may arrive every 1/60th of a second (or faster) dedicated analog circuits are often used to create a tiled display.